The present invention relates to the preparation of a (meth)acrylic resin organosoluble composition, of use in particular as binder in anti-fouling marine paints, which has a self-polishing nature and which does not have a negative ecotoxicological impact with respect to the marine environment. The invention also relates to the corresponding paint compositions.
The use of acrylic monomers carrying titanate groups has been disclosed for the preparation of crosslinked polymer particles which can be used as fillers in antifouling marine paint compositions. These particles would have the property of disintegrating in a slightly basic medium, in particular in seawater, and of resulting in self-polishable coatings.
However, it was advantageous to have available organosoluble resins of use as binders in antifouling marine paint compositions.
The applicant company then discovered that, during the esterification of polymers carrying methacrylic acid functional groups by tetraalkoxytitaniums, the use of an excess of the latter with respect to the xe2x80x94COOH functional groups would make it possible to obtain organosoluble reaction products of use as binders in marine paints. It is the same when a trialkoxytitanium methacrylate is copolymerized by the radical route with at least one comonomer in the presence of tetraalkoxytitanium. The products obtained in both cases are, before evaporation, soluble in conventional organic solvents (toluene, xylene or ether alcohols), in which they are generally prepared. After the evaporation of the solvent, they are no longer soluble (in said solvent or in said solvents). The rate of erosion of coatings (paints) prepared with these products as binders, evaluated by direct measurement on paint formulations, is constant over time.
Thus it is that, in the case of French patent application No. 2 752 581, the disclosure was made of a (meth)acrylic resin organosoluble composition comprising a polymer comprising units derived from methacrylic acid which are esterified by xe2x80x94Ti(OR)3 groups as a mixture with free Ti(OR)4, which represents the excess of the Ti(OR)4 which has been introduced for the preparation of said polymer in a sufficient amount for the resulting composition to be organosoluble and not in the form of a gel, R representing one from ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, 2-ethylhexyl and t-amyl.
These organosoluble compositions give complete satisfaction as binders in antifouling marine paints. However, the presence of an excess of Ti(OR)4 does not render them very economic.
During its research studies targeted at lowering the threshold of Ti(OR)4 in these compositions in order to solve the above problem, the applicant company has discovered, surprisingly, that the addition of a monocarboxylic acid during the functionalization of a resin comprising units derived from methacrylic acid makes it possible to use a lower amount of Ti(OR)4 than in the prior state of the art represented by the abovementioned French application No. 2 752 581, it advantageously being possible for this amount to be close to stoichiometry with respect to the xe2x80x94COOH functional groups of the resin, without the appearance of insoluble gels.
A subject matter of the present invention is thus a process for the manufacture of a (meth)acrylic resin organosoluble composition, according to which the esterification is carried out of the xe2x80x94COOH functional groups of a polymer comprising units derived from ethacrylic acid, in a solvent medium, by Ti(OR)4, R representing one from ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, 2-ethylhexyl and t-amyl, characterized in that the esterification is carried out in the presence of at least one monocarboxylic acid Rxe2x80x2COOH, Rxe2x80x2 representing a linear, branched or cyclic C1-C18 alkyl radical; an aryl radical; an alkaryl radical; or an aralkyl radical, the esterification being halted before the formation of a gel when the xe2x80x94COOH functional groups of the resin and of Rxe2x80x2COOH have been added with a Ti(OR)4/xe2x80x94COOH functional groups of the resin molar ratio of between 1 and 3, in particular between 1.1 and 2, and an Rxe2x80x2COOH/Ti(OR)4 molar ratio of between 1 and 6, in particular between 2 and 4.
Mention may be made, as examples of monocarboxylic acids Rxe2x80x2COOH which can be used for the implementation of the process as claimed in the present invention, of acetic, butyric, hexanoic, decanoic, 2-methylhexanoic and 2-ethylhexanoic acids, benzoic acid, hydrocinnamic acid, acrylic acid and methacrylic acid.
The esterification is preferably carried out at a temperature of 10 to 50xc2x0 C. at atmospheric pressure and for a duration of 10 to 36 hours; particularly preferred temperature and duration conditions are respectively from 15 to 35xc2x0 C. and from 16 hours to 24 hours.
Furthermore, the esterification is advantageously carried out in a solvent medium composed of toluene, xylene, ether alcohols, such as 2-methoxyethanol, 1-methoxy-2-propanol or 2-ethoxypropanol, and their mixtures.
The polymer comprising methacrylic acid units which are subjected to the esterification as claimed in the present invention is in particular a copolymer of methacrylic acid and of at least one comonomer chosen from alkyl (meth)acrylates, in particular C1-C6 alkyl (meth)acrylates, such as methyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, and the like.
The (meth)acrylic resin organosoluble composition obtained is thus generally found in a solvent medium, its solids content generally being from 20-80% by weight approximately, preferably from 30 to 60% by weight approximately.
The esterification product is a crude product comprising an alcohol formed which acts as cosolvent.
Another subject matter of the present invention is an antifouling marine paint composition, characterized in that it comprises, as binder, the (meth)acrylic resin organosoluble composition obtained by the process as defined above.
The paint composition is otherwise conventional, being able to comprise the usual other ingredients, such as:
adjuvants, such as soybean lecithin, modified hydrogenated castor oil or viscosity stabilizers (such as Viscostab CNF 896, manufactured by Elf Aquitaine);
pigments and fillers, such as zinc oxide (nonacicular), cuprous oxide and rutile titanium oxide; and
solvents and diluents, such as solvent naphtha, toluene and xylene.
The following examples illustrate the present invention without, however, limiting the scope thereof.
The resin Elvacite(copyright) 2669 used, manufactured by ICI and supplied to the applicant company by SPCI, is an acrylic resin which is soluble in slightly alkaline water; it is a tetrapolymer which comprises, in addition to the methacrylic acid units, methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate and ethyl acrylate units. Acid number indicated by the manufacturer: 124; molecular mass indicated by the manufacturer: 60,000; Tg=100xc2x0 C.